Sexual Adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix 3
by Dave2380
Summary: Jean Grey and the lovely Betsy Braddock.


The Sexual adventures of Cyclops and Phoenix.

Valentines Day.

Jean.

The early afternoon sun was warm on Jean's skin as she made her way from the boathouse to the mansion, slightly nervous with a sense of trepidation as she went in search of Betsy Braddock. It was a new, thrilling feeling for Jean, an almost illicit thrill that she had never felt. The excitement pulsed through her as she extended a subtle telepathic probe outwards in search of Betsy. The usual flicker of familiar thought patterns of her fellow x-men registered, but there was no sign of Betsy at the mansion. Extending her range, Jean surveyed the grounds of the mansion, until she found Betsy, deep in the woods of the Xavier estate, alone and practicing her Katas among the trees. Heaving a soft sigh Jean turned around and headed for her prey.

*****

Betsy moved through the trees, effortlessly flowing through the graceful measures of her Katas, probing her body and testing it's limits. No pain, no scars, nothing to attest to her recent maiming by Sabretooth and subsequent transformation by the strange arcane processes of the Elixir of the Crimson Dawn. Nothing save the odd crimson tattoo that seemed to come and go of its own accord. Lost in her training and her thoughts Betsy almost didn't sense Jean's presence until she was directly behind her.

" Jean, I would have thought you'd be with Scott today, given the date. You didn't argue did you? " The smell of lemongrass and amber teases her nose as Jean puts down her picnic hamper and begins to unpack it. " Not at all Betsy, in fact we've already celebrated Valentines day. Scott's off on a little adventure of his own, just like I am. Although to be honest I thought you'd be with Warren. "

Betsy sat down on Jeans blanket and helped her unpack, " Warren and Hank are working on a physic session for Warrens wing, we're having a late dinner and a show later. Hmm champers, strawberries and little chocolate nibbles, what's the occasion? "

Jean grinned at the sleek svelte purple haired telepath, " I thought we could work on that little suggestion you made last Tuesday, and a little refreshment never hurts, unless you've changed your mind ? " Betsy flushed, having never seriously thought that the flame haired temptress would ever take her up on her offer. The thought of finally being able to fondle that creamy white flesh and toy with those magnificent high firm breasts sent a thrill of pleasure through her very core.

" _I felt that Betsy, so I guess we're on then? "_

" _Absolutely Jean. "_

" _Good….." And their psi link resonated with s slow sensuous rill of pleasure as Jean closed in on Betsy and captured her soft pink lips with her own. They eased down onto the blanket, soft sweet kisses flowing between the two of them, a current of soft whispering pleasure flowing through their psi link. Betsy's lips tasted sweet like spiced honey as Jean fed from her mouth, so soft, no hint of stubble like Scott, yielding tender and so feminine. So different from what she was used to but so, so good. Echoes of warm happy thoughts surging up and down the link between her and Betsy, clearer, and stronger and sweet god, so much more intense than it ever was with Scott._

_The kisses seemed to last forever before Betsy pulled back to pull her t-shirt over her head, Jean groaned at the sight of Betsy's firm proud breasts as they were freed from their supportive cradle of black lace, clumsily she wrenched her own shirt off and fumbled like a nervous teenage boy with her own bra, until finally the soft cream material parted, freeing her own magnificent decolletage. A look of wondrous awe upon her face, Betsy reached out a slender, impeccably manicured hand and cupped Jeans breast in it before lowering her full pink lips to the breasts and teasing them softly with her tongue. Jean groaned at the soft joyous pleasure of it all and clasped Betsy's head to her chest, gasping as Betsy's talented tongue danced over her sensitive pink aereolae. Jean ran her hands through Betsy's long sleek purple hair, marvelling at it's texture, like threads of spun silk, soft and glossy and oh so tactile. Betsy began to work her way down Jeans body, soft kisses and licks, down to the navel and quivers of sensation surge through both their minds as Betsy licks and probes at that sweet, deliciously sensitive spot, before moving down to Jeans waist and easing down her black slacks to reveal wispy cream panties. Betsy pauses for an instant, appreciating the view before she slips Jeans slacks off and begins kissing her way up from her slender ankles, all the way up to her knees, then thighs, finally pausing at the glory of Jeans cream clad lips. _

_A wicked grin crosses her face as she drags the wispy cream panties off with her teeth, revealing the vivid red down of Jeans landing strip, kneeling forwards she lowers her face to that dewy cleft and begins to lick and probe, parting those slick lips with her tongue, probing and searching with that wicked wicked tongue, shuddering in time with Jean at every surge of pleasure she triggers via their link. Seizing on the feedback she works herself deeper and deeper in, causing great wracking spasms of joy that surge between the two of them, arcing back and forth until it triggers a soaring wave of pleasure that spends them both into heaving panting climax._

_Jean's seeing stars and her hands are fisted in Betsy's hair in the aftermath of that colossal surging orgasm, she and Betsy , both riding the afterglow, both agreeing without words to stay still until the last of the climax fades. It feels like an eternity of lingering pleasure before the two of them gather themselves together and Jean snags the champagne._

" _I don't think I could handle a glass without spilling it all, and while that could prove interesting it'd be a terrible waste of Champagne. " Jean manages to pant. Betsy nods slowly, not trusting herself to speak yet. Jean telekinetically pops open the champagne without spilling a drop before sipping directly from the bottle. " That was amazing Betsy, our psi link magnified everything tenfold, the only downside is I don't think I could walk if my life depended upon it. "_

_Betsy grinned, sultry and tempting, " I know what you mean Jean, that was intense. I think we need a time out before we get back to it. I'd reach for the chocolate, but I don't trust myself to move yet. " She winced at the sheer thought of moving. Jean giggled and levitated the chocolates from the hamper, floating them in mid air, teasing Betsy by dancing them in and out of her range, before relenting and telekinetically feeding them to her lover, one by one. Globules of champagne levitate from the bottle and flow towards full pink lips at Jeans command. And Betsy basks in the surrealism of the moment, hazed with afterglow, sipping champagne from thin air._

_Betsy's sprawled out on the rug, naked from the waist up, and Jean, in control of herself again, slides down Betsy's soft warm body, slipping off her sweatpants and filmy black lace panties. She starts at Betsy's feet and works her way up her long lean body, soft supple hands kneading and massaging strong supple flesh as Betsy sighs beneath her expert ministrations. Slowly she moves to Betsy's hairless cleft, shooting her a quizzical look that Betsy answers with a shrug. Cautiously she strokes Betsy, parting those soft, gentle folds carefully. Slender fingers probing as Betsy wriggles and writhes beneath her touch, giggling at times, shuddering at others as Jean finds her sweet spot and manipulates it slowly and softly. Bringing Betsy to a slow simmering roil of pleasure, before bending her head down and tasting, licking and probing, her tongue following where eager nimble fingers blazed a trail in moments past._

_This time their mutual climax is a long slow protracted affair, a toe curling screamer of an orgasm that leaves the pair of them limp and spent upon the ground, shuddering and panting for breath as their hearts beat double time. Their thoughts simply a roiling surge of golden hazed afterglow and pleasure, their beautiful lean bodies sparkling with dewy drops of musk laden sweat in the afternoon sunlight._

_It seems to take an age for them to come back to themselves, as they curl around each other sinuously, kissing deeply, soft hands wandering over slender bodies, exulting in the joy of sot woman flesh on soft woman flesh. Soft groans of fulfilment rising from each others throats before a surge of puzzlement and disbelief intrudes upon them and they both look up to see Wolverine on the other side of the clearing, jaws agape in astonishment before he runs off with their soft silvery laughter in pursuit._

_Cradled in one another's arms the two telepaths giggle softly at the residual current of disbelief and astonishment lingering on the ether. " Somehow I doubt Logan was expecting to see anything like that when he was awake." Giggled Jean. " He'll get over it, besides it's none of his business anyway. So what did you say Scott was up to?"_

_Jean yawned as she levitated the last of the chocolates over to them. " Oh he got a valentine from one of the boys, he's off to meet his admirer and have a little fun. " Betsy giggled like a mischievous schoolgirl, " Now I wouldn't mind seeing that, Scott's a dark horse, how long has he been into guys? " Jean shrugged, " He's always had leanings, he just hasn't acted on them much, I think last time he ever did anything with a man was before he dated Lee Forester. He likes men but tends to avoid acting on his feelings because he doesn't want to hurt me. It's quite sweet really, even if it's an unhealthy repressive complex."_

_Betsy nodded, " Although it sounds like your working on it. Oh I should get up. But I don't know if I can stand yet. " Jean smirked knowingly, " I wouldn't worry about that." She muttered as Betsy rose into the air, her underwear floated towards her and back onto her, her discarded sweatpants and bra, likewise snaked through the air towards her. Inside of a minute she was dressed and standing over Jean._

" _No one likes a smart ass Jean. " She grinned. Jean stood up, naked hands on equally naked hips and with great solemnity stuck out her tongue at Betsy as she began levitating her clothes towards her. Once she was fully dressed , Betsy helped her pack up the blanket and the remains and they shared a lingering farewell kiss before heading back to their men folk._

_Jean wandered barefoot throughout the woods, enjoying the last of the afternoons sunshine as she walked to the boathouse. Scott wasn't in when she got back so she had a quick shower and combed a few bits of twig from her hair. She settled at the kitchen table with a magazine and a cup of coffee to wind down. It wasn't long before Scott came in with a huge smile on his face. As he walked over to her she asked " Hi hubby, how was your day? " with a smirk before she was enfolded in his strong arms._


End file.
